


The right one

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We have to make an important decision.





	The right one

Our tale starts in an adoption centre in Surrey, married couple Dudley and Piers Dursley have started the adoption process.

The adoption officer insisted, "Have a good look around here before deciding which child you want to adopt."

Piers smiled. "Thank you, we will."

They left the office and began exploring the building. 

Dudley said, "We need to pick the right child."

Piers smirked. "All of these children deserve a loving home, Dud."

Dudley sighed. "I know that. What I meant to say was we need to make sure we pick a child that's right for us."

Piers reassured him, "I knew what you meant and I agree."

Dudley decided, "Let's check the garden out the front, it looks like a nice day."

Piers nodded.

They left the adoption centre by the front entrance.

Dudley whispered, "I think I see her."

Piers asked, "Who?"

Dudley pointed to a little girl by the swings and told him, "Our daughter."

Piers followed his gaze and frowned. "She's bullying that poor boy."

Dudley grinned. "Exactly! Just like we used to bully Harry and many other kids. We can turn her into something better, not just a bully."

Piers beamed, "What an excellent idea, Dud. Your love turned me into the man I am today, so maybe our love can change this little girl."

They approached the little girl who was holding onto a boy's swing.

Dudley cleared his throat.

The little girl let go of the swing, turned towards them and scowled. "Who are you?"

Piers laughed. "We hope to be your parents."

The little girl gasped. "Really? You want to adopt me?"

Dudley smiled. "Yes, what's your name?"

The little girl stated, "Delilah."

Piers inquired, "Well, Delilah would you like to be our daughter?"

Delilah grinned. "I'd love that!"


End file.
